


Чертовка

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [20]
Category: Quake (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Monsters, Out of Character, Poetry, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Красавица лежала.Спала и отдыхала.Вдруг шар какой-то прикатилсяИ в осьминога превратился…
Series: Супер Игра [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	Чертовка

**Author's Note:**

> Внешний вид героини:  
> Длинные красные волосы; красные глаза; клыки, как у вампира; за спиной пара крыльев, как у летучей мыши (маленькие крылья на голове — по-прежнему на месте); когти на пальцах рук и ног; чёрный дьявольский хвост.  
> Одета в чёрное бикини.  
> Обувь не носит.  
> Вооружена мечом.  
> Биологический возраст Коакумы (угадайте, сколько) — 18 лет.

СОЛНЕЧНЫЙ ДЕНЬ  
ЛУГ. ОПУШКА ЛЕСА

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Красавица лежала.  
Спала и отдыхала.  
Вдруг шар какой-то прикатился  
И в осьминога превратился…

О с ь м и н о г

Красноволосая чертовка…  
Ты мне понравилась.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И ловко  
Её опутал осьминог  
Своими щупальцами с ног  
До головы…

О с ь м и н о г

Давай займёмся  
Любовью, девочка… О _**да…**_  
Давай с тобою развлечёмся…

К о а к у м а

(проснулась)

…Что?

О с ь м и н о г

Развлечёмся!

К о а к у м а

Никогда!!!

О с ь м и н о г

Не бойся, я же не кусаюсь…  
Я только ласково касаюсь  
Тебя своими…

К о а к у м а

Нет!

О с ь м и н о г

В чём дело?  
Нащупал? Да! Ты покраснела!  
Тебе приятно…

К о а к у м а

Нет!!

О с ь м и н о г

Признайся,  
Ты _хочешь_ этого… Сдавайся.

К о а к у м а

На помощь! Вы! Прошу! Сюда!

О с ь м и н о г

Заткнись!!

Д е м и я

Какая ерунда…  
Учись, девчонка: отцепила  
Его, вот так, и на куски  
Руками… Видишь? Пустяки!

К о а к у м а

Спасибо вам!!

Д е м и я

Брось… Это было  
Легко. Ты, кстати, кто такая?

К о а к у м а

Я Коакума!

Д е м и я

**Дьяволица.**  
Суккуб. Та самая девица!

К о а к у м а

_Та?_ Я — хорошая!

Д е м и я

**Плохая…**  
Меня не проведёшь… Куда?!

К о а к у м а

Не причиняйте мне вреда!  
Пожалуйста!

Д е м и я

Не понимаю…  
Ты ведь тот монстр.

К о а к у м а

Умоляю!  
Поверьте мне!

Д е м и я

Ну ладно… Стой!  
Я тут мальчишку одного  
Ищу. Ты, случаем, его  
Не видела? Смотри. Такой…

К о а к у м а

…Чудовище?

Д е м и я

Да!

К о а к у м а

Дьявол?

Д е м и я

Он!

К о а к у м а

Э… Нет! Не видела…

Д е м и я

Ну что ж…  
Иди.

К о а к у м а

Спасибо!

Д е м и я

Всё, хорош  
Благодарить!

К о а к у м а

Простите!

Д е м и я

Вон  
Отсюда!

(Коакума убежала)

Ну а ты, дружок,  
Теперь держись… За мной должок.

**Author's Note:**

> Демия (Daemia)  
> Воин со Второго Звена.  
> Охотница на всяких демонов и чудовищ.  
> Высокая, брутальная, загорелая.  
> Говорит на испанском.  
> Особая примета: горящие красные глаза. Видимо, от постоянной охоты на адских тварей она и сама уже стала демонической женщиной…
> 
> Накануне Коакума, находясь в режиме берсерка, устроила жуткую бойню. После нашла спокойное место и отключилась. Демия выследила её.
> 
> «Монстр» придётся произносить в два слога.


End file.
